The proposed project involves continuation of a collaborative effort aimed at determining: (1) the relationship between specific types of premenstrual change and changes in a multivariate field including gonadal hormones, pituitary hormones, and neurotransmitters; (2) the relationship between specific types of premenstrual changes and the occurrence of effective or other mental disorders in index subjects and their sisters. The studies will involve two main groups of women: those with marked premenstrual depressive features and those with no significant changes in mood or behavior. The women with premenstrual depression are further subdivided into those with prominent atypical (hypersomnic) features, anxious-agitated features, and hostile features. Premenstrual Changes will be evaluated with the Premenstrual Assessment Form (PAF) and a Daily Rating Form. Diagnoses will be made with the Research Diagnostic Criteria (RDC), based upon interviews with the Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia (SADS). The diagnostic studies will also serve as screening for the biological studies. The biological system in focus will be evaluated by determination of their basal endogenous activity and by determination of responses to specific pharmacological probes using behavioral neuroendocrine techniques. The project should lead to better understanding of premenstrual changes, their relationship to similar changes at other times, and ultimately to better understanding of the etiology and treatment when such is warranted.